buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Battlecardfighter/Buddyfight Hero - The Pilot
Since I'm bored, there a lack of stories here and have the time, i decided to do this Ever since i could remember, i always thought of my life as content, that is, until now. ---- The bell had just rung and so it was the end of the 1st day of school. Unlike the other kids who pretty much ran out he class and out of this middle school, I decided to walk. "Liking the 1st day of school.", Suddenly I heard a female's voice coming from right next to me. I turn to my right to find a girl with beige hair styled into a pageboy cut. After a second, I remember the girl's name. "Reina Majo, we have homeroom together, am i right?" "That right. Geez, for someone named Hiro Honoo, you're not exactly passionate bout anything" I decided to ignore that last part and ask, "Why are we talking again?" "hmmmm, because I'm the kind of girl who wants to makes friends wherever she goes" After deciding that there's no point to this conversation, i walked ahead of her. When she saw that, she stopped walking and said, "Yeesh, what's up with him" Since there's no one at home and I've only been in Dice City for 3 days now, so I decided to explore for a while. After about half an hour of wandering and window shopping, I came upon a cardshop called Stackz and after a minute of staring at the neon sign, decided to go in. When I did, immediately heard an explosion to my left. Usually people would run away from that kind of thing but I did the opposite, finding two guys on opposite ends of a castle-esque stadium with strage creatures in the middle and thought to myself, "What the heck is this" "You're into buddyfight" When I heard that, I turned to my left to find Reina "Buddy-wha?" I immediately replied " wait wait wait, you don't know about buddyfight!" She looked like what I said was something comepletely unheard of. Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the counter. " One pack of Neo enforcer please" After that the cashier brought out a pack which she took and paid for, then gave it to me. When she did, I immediately said "Should I pay you back or something?" "Consider it a gift from a friend" then she cracked a smile only to see me opening it. When I checked the cards i got, one of them flew out of my hand and turned into a small red robot. "You got a buddy monster already!" I looked confused at her statement then I looked at the robot floating in front of me. "I'm Card Burn, what's your name?" I replied, "Hiro Honoo" Then after staring at Card Burn for 10 seconds, Reina grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside the cardshop and then to the left, with Card Burn following close behind "Uhhhh..., where are you taking me" "You'll see" Then she lead me to a large house which I assume is her's since she has the key to open it. then we took off our shoes and headed inside to find a highschooler lying on a couch. "Yo, Ricky" When he heard her, he rose up, groaned then asked "what up Reina, and what up with the dude and the floating action figure" "We need you to build a deck" when I heard that I immediately looked towards her and said "We?" in a confused tone " and why should I?" in a menacing tone When she heard his reply, she pulled out her phone and said " You know why" and shook her phone, making me think that she had some dirt on him, a theory further made fact by his nervous expression. "Fine" After he said that, he pulled out a metal box and opened it for me to see the enormous amount of cards inside. Then he asked "what kind of deck?" "Hero World, focusing on Card Burn" When he heard that, he immediately got to work. After that, she turned to me and said "Allow me to teach you the rules." , trying to sound cute, only to recieve my usual blank stare, then she started talking about all the regulations of the game, and while she's doing that, Card Burn decides to sit on top of my jet-black hair After sometime at her place (I didn't bother keeping track of time) Ricky gave me the deck he built and Reina grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to Stackz with Card Burn following, where a guy about our age wearing a mullet decided to greet her "Yo Reina, what up, hope you stuck around for the end of my fi..." He suddenly stopped mid setence, looked down to her hand still grabbing my wrist, then at me for a bit then back at Reina "Who's the guy you're holding hands with" Before Reina could respond, i decided to jump into the conversation "Name's Hiro, and Reina here is actually grabbing my wrist" I hold my arm up to show him and added "and squeezing it pretty hard" When she heard that, she let go of my wrist and started scratching the back and said "sorry bout that, thought you might run away" Suddenly, a motorcycle pulled up in front of the cardshop, and the rider took off his helmet and came in. He was wearing some kind of uniform that looked like it should belong to a Police assault squad and wore a badge that said Buddy Police. He come in front of us and said "I have a buddy request for Card Burn to be buddies with Hiro Honoo" When Card Burn heard that, he went up to the guy and said "Card Burn here, and Hiro over there" then Card Burn pointed at me so that the guy could know who i was Then the guy went up came up to me and gave me a strange white deck case with a blue gem in the middle "Here's your core deck case" Then he went to his motorcycle, put on his helmet, and left. After that, the guy with the mullet decided to jump on this chance "So, Hiro was it, name's Troy, wanna buddyfight" I turned towards him, put my deck inside the core deck case and replied "I guess so" when he heard that, he went towards the elevator and went inside. I thought I needed to go inside the same elevator but Reina told me to use the one on the other side, which i did and it led me to the stadium, with Troy on the other side with a white gem next to him. When he saw i finally came, he said, "Hope you're ready" then put his deck on top of the white gem, which i remember Reina telling me that it was an all purpose core deck case for people without buddy monsters. then 6 floating cards appeared in front of him. after 5 seconds of watching me stare at my core deck case, hegot mad and yelled out "Yo, Luminize already!" when I heard that, I decided to do what he said and muttered the word "Luminize." When I did, my core deck case turned into white light and wrapped around my left arm, becoming a white, futuristic gauntlet with the gem right on top of my elbow. When i touched it, a card came above it and when i moved my arm across my body, 6 floating cards camein front of me. When he saw i was ready, he cracked a smile. I tried to remember all of the rules Reina told me and yell out with him "LETS RAISE THE FLAG!!!" "I fight for Danger World and my buddy is Armorknight Bahamut" When he said that, a flag with what i assume is the danger world symbol appears and a gigantic creature with machinery all over him floats above him. "I fight for Hero world" when I said that and Neon Sign with the world "Hero World" appears above me along with Card Burn, whose now twice my size After all of that, he decided to say, "I'll go second, that alright with you" in which i replied with a nod Hiro: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Troy: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 HIRO'S MOVE "Charge and draw, I call to the center, Cyber Police, Lightning Chaser to the center" suddenly, a robot riding a futuristic motorcycle appeared center stage "Lightning Chaser, attack the fighter" when I said that two lightning bolt came out of the robot's motorcycle, dealing Troy 2 damage END OF MOVE Hiro: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 Troy: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 TROY'S MOVE "Now that you're done, it's time for my fun. Draw, charge and draw, I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center, Armorknight Ogre to the right, and Armorknight Eagle to the left" When he said that, a bipedal bull, a ogre, and a eagle, all wearing battle armor came onto the field. "I attack Chaser with Eagle" right after the eagle took flight and used its weapons to turn Chaser into red card particles. "Now, Minotaur, Ogre, attack the fighter" his remaining monster rushed me and dealt me 5 damage END OF MOVE Hiro: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:5 Troy: Hand:4 Gauge:3 Life:8 HIRO'S MOVE When i suddenly recieved that impact, for some strange reason, i didn't feel scared, instead I felt exicted and wanted to counter "Draw, charge and draw, I cast It's About Time I Got Serious!" One card from my gauge went to the card i was holding up which then immediately became two card "then I buddy call Card Burn to the center" Card Burn then jumped from beside me to center postion "Now I pay 2 gauge to use Card Burn's ride ability" Suddenly i find myself inside a dome with screens all around me showing me the outside "then I cast hyper energy and call Card Rhino to the right and Card Serpent to the left" one of the cards in my hand went to the gauge and became 4 cards and two robots went to my left and right. "I use Card Rhino's ability, Rhino Slash" One of the cards in my gauge went to Card Rhino and gave him energy and he decided to yell out "It's Show time" "Card Rhino, attack Armorknight Minotaur" the blue robot then started running towards minotaur, crashing into and destroying it. but he didn't stop until he crashed into Troy, dealing him 2 damage. "Now Card Serpent, attack the fighter,then I'll follow up with Card Burn" the white robot then slashed into troy with one of his armblades dropping his Life to 4. As he was recovering from those 2 attacks he decided to say "You won't get away with this" only to recieve a diving kick from Card Burn dealing him another 1 damage END OF MOVE Hiro: Hand:3 Gauge:4 Life:6 Troy: Hand:4 Gauge:3 Life:3 TROY'S MOVE "Not bad, but if you think that's all i got, you're sorely mistaken. Draw, charge and draw. I pay 3 gauge and sacrifice ogre to buddy call Armorknight Bahamut to the center" 3 gauge flew to the creature that was still floating over Troy which then blasted ogre, destroying it. Then Troy regained 5 life, 1 from the buddy gift and the other 4 from what I assume to be Bahamut's skill. "I attack you with bahamut" the cannon on the back of the creature started to charge up, then after about 3 seconds fired at me and Card Burn pushing us back and dealing us 3 damage. and as Card Burn is getting up, Troy decides to attack with Eagle, dealing us another damage END OF MOVE Hiro: Hand:3 Gauge:4 Life: 2 Troy: Hand:4 Gauge:1 Life:8 HIRO'S MOVE "Draw, charge and draw, I cast another It's About Time I Got Serious!" I got Hyper energy and Card Burn. At first i felt despair, but when i saw Card Burn's other skill and the other cards in my hand, i immediately knew what I had to do. "I cast Hyper Energy and use Card Burn's ultimate ability" Suddenly the eyes of the 3 Cardbots glowed and they yelled out in unison "STACK UP!!!!!" then they jumped up and join together to become one giant robo "LET'S GO, STRONGEST KING, ULTIMATE CARD BURN!!!!!!!!!!" When troy saw this he look in surprise, wonder, awe, and fear and said "what the..." "Ultimate Card Burn, attack Armorknight Bahamut" Then the Lion on Card Burn's chest opened its mouth and fired mutiple fireballs towards Bahamut, destroying it "Now, it's the fighter's turn" Card Burn then proceded to do the same thing to Troy, lowering his life to 5. "Now, final phase, cast!" Two swords appeared in each of Ultimate Card Burn's hand, which were then lit on fire from the flames from the lion's moutn "ULITMATE FINISHER, DOUBLE SWORD SLAAASHEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then me and Card Burn slashed down the twin swords onto Troy, bringing his life to 0 and looking awesome doing it WINNER: HIRO HONOO When i came down out of the elevator with a shrunken Card Burn, Reina greeted us. "Wow, impressive for your first fight" "Wait, WHAT!!!" we looked toward an angry Troy coming towards us "I lost to a complete newbie. Yo, Hiro, fight me again" When I heard that, i cracked a smile and replied "Maybe later, but now, i gotta go home" and headed out to the bus station. When she saw my smile, she cracked her own smile and said "Look like things about about to get more fun around here" I was pretty much staring at my core deck case the entire time thinking to myself bout how silly I was for thinking that my life was content til now That's pretty much my fanfic. comment below on anything and i don't mind constructive criticism unless it's too negative. Though despite me saying it's chap. 1, it might be a one-shot. Depends on my mood Category:Blog posts